1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cap blocks for capping the tops of walls and, more particularly, to cap blocks for capping the tops of double-wall structures and to a method of manufacturing cap blocks.
2. Background Information
Walls constructed of concrete blocks are commonly used in a variety of construction and landscaping applications. Examples include retaining walls, fence walls and parapet walls. These walls are typically constructed of concrete blocks, and the tops of the walls are capped with cap blocks to give the walls a finished appearance.
Concrete cap blocks are conventionally manufactured using low frequency, high amplitude vibration to consolidate concrete of stiff or extremely dry consistency in a form or mold. The cap blocks are manufactured in a flat or horizontal orientation in which a major face of the cap block (i.e., the top face or the bottom face) is formed on a production pallet. This method of manufacturing is disadvantages because it requires a large area of the production pallet per cap block because the cap blocks are molded in a horizontal orientation with the major face of the block occupying a relatively large area of the production pallet. Thus the area of coverage per mold machine cycle is limited by the size of the production pallet. Another disadvantage is that the molds are not easily filled with the same consistency during manufacturing, which results in variances in the durability of the finished product.